


Office Hours

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, and otto might have a boner, but that's only mentioned, that's it they just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Otto Octavius is enjoying his new life as Elliot Tolliver. He has a nice job, he is San Francisco's new hero and his rivalry with Parker has turned into something else. He is not sure into what, though.





	Office Hours

Elliot didn’t know how he had reached this point. He had to admit that sometimes the thought had gone through his head, but not like this. Maybe it was the effect Parker’s memories had in him. Maybe it was the time he spent in his body and how he got to know him like nobody else had. Maybe it was this new body, young and full of stamina. He couldn’t be in his right mind, right? It was easier to blame anything else rather than his traitorous conscience.

His mind started wandering off as he felt Peter grabbing his lapel, pulling him even closer. His mouth was soft but bold, like all the Parkers he had got to know. He had kissed Anna Maria with those same lips before, just like they were kissing him right now. But it wasn’t quite the same. He knew he could kiss better than Parker.

He pushed Peter, trying to take control, but Peter was faster and pushed him back against the desk. On any other occasion he would be thinking about the documents in his table. He valued order in his office and he didn’t have time to do all that paperwork again. But right now he could only think about how uncomfortably tight his pants were.

Elliot pulled Peter’s hair, deepening the kiss. It was wet and messy, with a little too much teeth. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight so he just let his anger and frustration drive him. After all, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Peter, he wanted his body. It belonged to him, even before he died. He bit Peter’s lower lip, hard enough to bruise. Despite everything that had happened he could not help proving him how much better he was. How he was superior. 

Peter finally retreated, breathing heavily. Otto leaned against the table, panting. They could hear someone walking outside.

“I think I have to go now, Doctor Tolliver. This was an interesting chat. I’ll come back some other day to continue our conversation.”

“I’ll be waiting then, Parker. Surely next time we could talk in a more comfortable place. Like my apartment.” said Elliot.

Peter looked at him one last time before leaving, smiling widely. His lips shone in the dim light of his office, his face was a bright shade of red and his hair was a complete mess. Not that the last thing was anything new. But before the door closed, Otto wondered if he ever looked like that when he was in Peter’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I hope it doesn't show too much. Also this was completely unbetaed.


End file.
